


If you are outside with me

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 01 October 2009 for the 30 kisses comm at Lj. Written using 2nd person from Yoite's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If you are outside with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sute_Hikahika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sute_Hikahika).



> Written on 01 October 2009 for the 30 kisses comm at Lj. Written using 2nd person from Yoite's POV.

You look at the flour and the eggs, standing there like puppets in the wrong place. You look at your gloved hands. Miharu has said you to wait. And you are obedient. Like a little dog seeking company. He told you not to touch the knives. You know they can cut through your skin like butter, you remember the sharp pain at the edges of the wound opened in your neck. But now there's a sweet smell in the air, and everything seems peaceful, the soft noises that Miharu is making while he is searching for the ingredients swirl around you ears.

The kitchen is little and tidy, not like the one at Yukimi's house. Here there are not dirty dishes and cigarettes in the mugs. There's not smell of coffee and of lemonade in the air.

Miharu lines up the spoons and the bowls. He hums some song. You can't know which song is it, you listen to music only in Yukimi's car.

Miharu puts on the table a cartoon of milk, a bowl and a whisk. You look at his hands moving as if holding those objects was the most natural thing in the world. You wonder if there's something natural, normal for you to do, for you to hold. You lower your gaze.

-I think you should take off your gloves, Yoite.

You look at Miharu, his eyes are calm, as if he is asking to a child to put his toy aside for a moment and concentrate.

To you it makes no sense to say no to Miharu, so slowly you let your gloves slip away. You wonder if it is right to touch those things with your ruined hands. They told you many times you were nothing more than a little shinigami, you wonder what they would say if they could see your hands right now, probably something along the lines of "I told you he was one".

Miharu doesn't look at your hands, he starts to break the eggs. You think that Miharu has nothing to do with all the other people you met in your life, there's something in him, and it's not only the shinrabanshu, there's something that pulls Miharu out of the door of the world normal people live in. And you know he is outside as you are, only his hands are not like yours.

-First you break the eggs, you see, like this.

The eggs make a popping sound against the rim of the bowl, you look at Miharu's hands holding the two parts of the eggshell and letting the content pouring into the bowl. You had never though that eggs could be so disgusting when not cooked. You don't say anything, though, you don't want Mihauru to think your are stupid, that inside you are nothing more than a kid.

-Then you add the flour, like this, not much at a time.

You lean a little bit forward, over his slender shoulder.

-Do you want to try, Yoite?

You don't answer but he pushes the flour bag in your hands anyway, it is soft under your fingertips.

-Now pour a little at a time while I mix.

Miharu laughs as you pour flour on his hands, you feel your cheeks growing hotter. Why no one has taught you how to do these things? Normal things, which should be simple, but for you are so difficult.

Miharu's hand is light over your arm.

-Don't worry, Yoite, is nothing.

He blows away the flour on his hand.

-See?

He smiles and you flash a shy smile back.

-Now you mix.

The dough is hard, you clutch your fingers tightly around the wooden spoon and you move it in circle inside the yellow substance,

-You are good at it, Yoite.

Miharu smiles again. And you don't understand how the world could push aside a creature like Miharu. You can understand that there can't be a place for a wrong being like you, but for someone like Miharu...

 

You sit on a chair, Miharu is at your side, you both look at the cake growing in the oven.

-We did a good work together, Yoite.

You look at him, there are little spots of flour on his cheeks. You want to caress them away but you can't stand the idea of your ruined fingers on his skin. So you lean towards him and softly blow over the flour remained there. You see Miharu's cheeks growing redder, you see the way his eyes sparkle lightly and you feel all wrong, because it seems there are butterflies in your stomach and it can't be for real, right?

-You learn fast, Yoite.

Miharu chuckles but his cheeks are still of a darker shade of pink.

You ball you hands on your knees and look back at the oven.

-Miharu is good at teaching me.

You said it in a whisper but you know he has heard you.

Your heart gets stuck somewhere odd inside your ribcage as you feel the light weight of Miharu's hand on your shoulder. His fingers are delicate as he slowly caress your neck and your earlobe. You find yourself thinking that no one has never caressed your ears before, you know that's something stupid to think.

Miharu's lips are fresh on your cheek. You grip your trousers with your bruised fingers.

-It is because it is good to be with Yoite.

You wonder if it right for you to have company, to have someone at your side, even though you will always be waiting outside the door of the normal world.

Miharu's arm shyly encircles your shoulders.

-Believe me when I say it.

You look at him, in the heat the oven radiates, and you think that, although you know you don't deserve this, although you don't understand what this tangle of butterflies is, you are to weak to push this heat away, you too desire to know what being in a good mood means.


End file.
